Batman and Catwoman's Mud Match!
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Batman and Catwoman engage in some mud 'rastling!


An ancient Egyptian gold cat amulet was on display at the Gotham City Art Museum. Knowing it was enticing to Catwoman,, Batman was on alert.

He wasn't disappointed.

On July 15 at around 4:00AM, she creped into the museum and stole the amulet. She was able to override most of the alarms, but Batman had a special secret one put in that would ring directly to him. It went off, and he began his pursuit.

He traced her atop the roof of the museum. They began chase through the city. Sometimes, he'd catch up with her. They'd fight for a bit, then she'd slip away. Finally, they ran into Great Central Park. There, he caught up with her. They were in a forested area close to a creek. It had rained heavily the night before, so it was very muddy there.

"Why don't you give up," he said.

"Never!"

They paused, catching their breaths.

"I'll tell you what," he said. "If you give me the amulet, I will let you go free."

"Scout's honor?"

"Scout's honor."

"And I'll bet you were a scout!"

"With all badges!"

"All right."

She dipped into one of her pockets and pulled out the amulet. But at the last possible second from giving it to him, she snatched it away.

"I was never a girl scout!"

"I'll bet you weren't!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Shall we continue pursuing each other," Batman finally said.

"I've got an idea: Let's wrestle each other for it. The best of three falls."

He nodded. "All right. And here's a good spot for it."

He pointed to a particularly muddy area.

She laughed. "All right. If you want to be a muddy bat, then I'll be a muddy cat!"

"Wait a minute! How do I know you won't run, while we're wrestling."

"You don't! But I've got an idea: Why don't we wrestle barefooted? I didn't want to get these boots dirty, anyway."

"Good idea."

They took their boots and socks off.

"You have nice cat-paws!" Her toenails were painted bright red.

She smiled. Thank you! Your bat claws aren't so bad, either! Oh, would you remove your utility belt? That is, unless it's the only thing holding up your pants!"

"It is, actually! But I promise you I won't use anything in it-scout's honor."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

They walked into the mud. They knelt down and began wrestling. He pulled her down first, but she was able to squirm out of it. A few seconds later, she overtook him and she held him down for three seconds.

"you're good!," he said.

"I've done some pro wrestling in my time."

They rested a bit, then continued wrestling. This time, he was able to get the fall.

"Now, we're even!," she said.

"Yes-and very muddy!"

She smiled. That, too!"

They wrestled again. This round was tougher than the others. First, Batman would get the upper hand, then Catwoman would. But in the end, he pinned her down for three seconds.

"Looks like I won fair and square!," he said.

"Yes, you did," she conceded.

She pulled something out of her pocket and started to hand it to him. But it wasn't the amulet; it was a small spray bottle. And she sprayed it on his face!

"You don't fight fair," he mumbled.

"I never do!"

He passed out.

He woke up a couple hourse later. Catwoman was long gone. He got up and washed off in the creek. Then he put his boots back on and left.

Using a tracking device, he located the Bat Car. After getting in, he discovered a message on his Bat Car Phone:

"Hi, Batman, this is Commissioner Gordon. Catwoman stopped by our office and left a package for you! Could you come by, please? And by the way, she looked bedraggled, like she had been in mud!"

Smiling to himself, he revved the Bat Car and drove to Gotham Police Headquarters.

"Ah, hi, Batman!"

"Sorry I'm a little late. I was. . . Incapacitated for a while."

"Well, you're safe and sound, that's the important thing. But you also look muddy!"

"Catwoman and I did some mud wrestling!"

The commissioner smiled. "I see! And who won?"

"She cheated!"

"I guess that means you didn't get back the amulet?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Too bad!"

"What about the package?"

"Oh, yes. Here it is. She gave it to me and told me to give it to you. Then she left in a flash."

It was a jewelry sized box wrapped in cat-themed paper.

"Be careful, Batman. It may be an explosive!"

"I don't think so."

He opened it. Inside was a note:

"Dearest Batman,

"Sometimes, I DO play fair! It was fun mud wrestling with you. And you did beat me fair and square. So here's a little gift for you.

Meow"

Along with it was the amulet!


End file.
